Hetalian United Against Bullying
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: Aurora is a young girl with a big problem; she's bullied by the meanest girl in town. Can the young Russia who is now 15 like Aurora, help her? Rated T to be safe.


**Hetalians Unite Against Bullying **

**Hi~! Part two of the trilogy! This one is against bullying though, so… ****_NO BULLYING!_**

**I don't own the group or Hetalia**

* * *

Aurora stood nervously outside of the school building, dreading on have to go in. Who knew what that pig faced bully Clarisse and her gang would do to her today? Steal her things again? Clarisse was prone for that. She also mocked her Bulgarian accent too. Clarisse knew that Aurora hated the name "Snowflake" so she called Aurora it as often as possible. She hadn't even _done _anything _about_ it. She just stood there and took it; that's what they taught her in Belgravia, stand firm and chin up. She could do. She did it every day for the past three months since she moved here. Aurora wished Clarisse would just _leave her __alone__. _What had she ever done to her? _'The new kids with accents are always victims to Clarisse…'_ Aurora thought sadly. Just then someone slammed into her "Oh! I'm so, so, so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" She cried, cringing away. "I won't hurt you, da?" She glanced at him; he was a rather tall boy with a scarf a few sizes too big, a big nose and platinum blond hair that went well with his lilac eyes. He hauled her to her feet and made an attempt to dust her off, but stopped when he saw he was touching her chest. "Ah! S-sorry…" He blushed "My name is Ivan Barginski, now you tell me yours, da?" Ivan smiled, but it seemed awfully creepy "I…I'm Aurora… go ahead, laugh." She dared him. "Why?"

"Because I have a funny name…"

"Nyet, I think it is pretty, da?"

Aurora smiled "Are you from around here Ivan?"

"Nyet, I am from Russia." She giggled "I'm from Belgravia; are you going to this school?" She asked pointing to the school. "Da, but for long…"

_'This is your chance to make a friend Aurora!'_

"Maybe we could be friends!" She chirped; Ivan kicked the ground with a blush "I don't speak very good English; your friends might think I talk funny…"

"Don't worry! I don't have friends!"

_'Smooth move Aurora…'_ she scolded herself, but Ivan beamed and suddenly… it wasn't so creepy…

Aurora hadn't been happier at this school! Ivan kept telling her funny stories from his school; strangely enough, none of the students seemed to be from the same country. "So then Alfred croaked _'those were suppose to be scones?!'_ it was funny, da?" Ivan chuckled; Aurora laughed; today was perfect! That is… until Clarisse showed up… "Hey! Snowflake! Guess who forgot to pay me for letting her _breath my air?_" Clarisse smirked; Aurora groaned "Oh ne… not now… not her…" Ivan cocked his head with a puzzled look "Russia may not be the same as America, but I know that there isn't a 'breathing fee'." Clarisse laughed harshly "Scram Elephant! This is business with the runt!" Ivan's personality changed in a split second; his eyes flashed the message _"Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill…"_ He scowled "What did you call her…?" he had a dark aura around him and his smile was just pain creepy. "Y- you heard me Elephant Boy, you know what? Since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you and your hippo bride go for today, but you better stay outta my sight, got me?" Clarisse snarled; Ivan got up in anger "Ty, malenʹkaya suka! YA ubʹyu tebya!" He screamed "Ivan, no!" Aurora cried out, but it was too late. Clarisse grabbed him and gave him a solid shove; he stumbled by the blow just in time for the next girl to shove him, and the next one, and the next one. This was the last straw for Aurora "Leave him alone already! You act like a dete who wasn't learnt how to grow up! You don't know me, so stop acting like you _own_ me, you boorish… pig faced… swine!" She screamed; Clarisse let Ivan stumble back and land flat on his rump "Oof!" He grunted. Clarisse stalked over to her and got right into her face "What did you call me you little shit!?" She barked; Ivan had somehow scared off Clarisse's gang and suddenly gotten a pipe "I believe she called you a 'boorish, pig faced swine' I think it fits, da?" Clarisse jumped at the sight "Get away from me you freak!" she screamed when Ivan started to chant _"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"_ He advanced on her, twirling the pipe like a baton "Now you feel the wrath of 1729 years of Russian power…" but he stopped when Clarisse started to cry "Don't hurt me… please!" Ivan's face grew very serious as he bent down to her and said clearly "She's my best friend comrade… you hurt her, I hurt you, da?" He snarled than walked away with Aurora in tow.

* * *

"Yo, Russia! What was it like bein' a kid again?" America asked; Russia blushed "Ah… it was… refreshing, da?" Russia sat at the World Meeting the next month _'It would be nice to see Aurora again when she is older…'_ He thought with a smile. "Until then… my friend…"

* * *

**Anyways~ how'd you like it? Try to support it as much as possible please!**

**Ameriko, out.**


End file.
